


Miedo del pasado

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Chris Walker (mention), Escape from Mount Massive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injured Waylon, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, The twins (mention), Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome- miles and the twins ( mention/ past fuck buddies), Trans Waylon Park, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Eddie y Waylon escapan de Mount Massive. A medida q se alejan del lugar Eddie va perdiendo las memorias previas a estar en el asylum, pero no el interés en Waylon.





	1. Chapter 1

Depósito con sumo cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven sobre la mesa de metal. Haría una hermosa novia de ella. Solo necesitaba retirar las partes indecentes y crear un espacio para recibir a su primogénito. Se lamió los labios...no podía esperar.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa. Capa tras capa dejaba al descubierto un cuerpo perfecto ante sus ojos. Retiró sus pantalones. Pero dejo su ropa interior.

Había una profunda herida en la pantorrilla de su amada, la atendería cuando terminara de desvestirla, pues sus ropas estaban muy sucias.

Luego retiró suavemente la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Con la misma delicadeza retiró la manga larga que llevaba debajo.

Se extraño mucho cuando descubrió vendajes que cubrían el pecho de su querida amante. Tomó unas tijeras de la mesa de instrumentos y empezó a cortar para descubrir el pecho pálido.

Su respiración se detuvo...

Debajo de los vendajes...los hermosos senos de su amada asomaban...delicada piel blanca y suave adornada con los más rosáceos y delicados pezones. Las puntas de dos de sus dedos recorrieron la tendadora piel rozando los delicados bulbos al pasar. Suspiró...deseaba tenerlos entre sus labios...pero debía esperar..no era propio de un novio adelantarse a la noche de bodas..

Su novia era tan bella... parpadeó un par de veces y recobró la compostura. Con las mismas tijeras cortó los boxer que cubrían el sexo de su amada.

No podía más...era demasiada hermosura.. tiró las tijeras en la mesa y los pedazos de tela de los boxer al suelo. Se inclinó para depositar apenas un beso en la delicada línea donde empezaba el sexo de su novia, protegida por escasos rizos rubios.. cerró los ojos a causa del placer. Estaba duro en sus pantalones..

Se irguió y suspiró cerrando los ojos para calmarse...pronto... pronto seria suya.

En los siguientes minutos lavó sus manos y se puso guantes. Luego desinfecta y retiró trozos de madera de la lastimada pantorrilla y luego cosio puntadas finas en la piel para cerrar la herida. Colocó gel antibiótico y limpió con cuidado todo la zona. Vendó con cuidado y empezó a limpiar con toallas y agua el delicioso cuerpo de su amada.

Cuando terminó busco ropas limpias para ambos. Solo habían overoles y zapatillas blancas. Hizo una mueca por la falta de estilo en la ropa, pero no tenía opción. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y mugre. Suspiró y se desnudó. Al menos estaban limpios.

Se vistió en los overoles blancos y se puso las zapatillas. Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde aún descansaba su amada. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla y la besó. Pronto estarían juntos.

Lavó sus manos y tomó capsulas de antibióticos y analgésicos. Abrió las capsulas y le administró el polvo a la joven. Ayudándole a tragar con un poco de agua y masajeando su cuello. Pulverizó las pastillas antibióticas e hizo lo mismo.

Mientras aún la tenía en sus brazos una explosión sacudió el lugar. Pedazos de techo cayeron y algunos instrumentos de la mesa también. La recostó nuevamente en la mesa.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Le dolía levemente. Sintio como una bruma en su mente y pensó que debían salir de ese lugar.

Vistió rápidamente a su querida en las ropas que consiguió y antes de tomarla en sus brazos metió una botella de agua y un frasco de antibióticos y pastillas para el dolor en sus bolsillos.   
  


Empezo a caminar hacia la salida con la joven en sus brazos..


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba por el bosque. Sus pasos movían las hojas secas de otoño que cubrían el suelo. El viento frígido movía su cabello negro.

No sabia cuanto habían caminado después de salir de aquel infierno en ruinas. Había visto a los lejos personas caminando aturdidas con las ropas ensangrentadas. Por eso decidió ir en la dirección opuesta. Después de lo que parecieron horas su mente entraba y salía de brumas. Sabia que debía alejarse del lugar pero no recordaba más. Momentos después se preguntaba por que llevaba en brazos a un joven que parecía estar herido.

De vez en cuando se detenía a descansar. Colocaba con cuidado sobre la cama de hojas secas a su preciosa carga. Y se recostaba contra un árbol para recobrar fuerzas. Colocó la cabeza del joven en su regazo y acarició el cabello que caía por su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento.

El sol había viajado através del cielo marcando las horas. No sabía donde se encontraban, pero el bosque se volvía menos denso y de vez en cuando veía muestras de presencia humana como huellas o bolsas antiguas de chocolates o caramelos y en una ocasión una botella de agua. Debía estar cerca al menos de un lugar de campamento.

Acerco la botella de agua que llevaba consigo al rostro del joven y dejo caer unas gotas en los labios del joven durmiente. No recordaba muchas cosas pero sí sabia que debía haber sido traumático para que ambos estuviesen cubiertos de heridas.

Debía continuar. Si no lograba encontrar ayuda en las próximas horas, haría una fogata y trataría de mantener caliente al joven. La noche sería fría..

Suspiró. Miró el rostro del joven y recordo algo... sus dedos recorriendo el pecho de... oh... Se sonrojó. Era una joven...cuando despertase le preguntaría por sus pronombres. Que hacia esa joven en aquel lugar?..Era una enfermera?..o era otro paciente como él?..por que se había sentido como si fuese otra persona mientras la tocaba?...le dolió un poco la cabeza y decidió enfocarse en sacarlos de ahí.

Tomó un sorbo de agua y procedió a continuar el viaje.

Media hora después pudo ver una tienda de campaña a lo lejos. Un hombre solitario parecía estar alimentando el fuego de una fogata donde había colocado una pequeña olla en un trípode. Parecía ser un campista.

Eddie comenzó a caminar más a prisa. Cuando estuvo a unos metros gritó.

-Ayuda!.. Necesito ayuda!.

El hombre se giró asustado y se puso de pie. Miró de arriba a abajo a Eddie con la joven en brazos y empezó retroceder unos pasos mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía estar sopesando si huía o no. Eddie le suplicó.

-Por favor... ella necesita ayuda...

El hombre miró al joven en brazos de Eddie. Asintió y se acerco rápidamente a ellos. Eddie cayó de rodillas.

-Que le paso?...que hacen aquí?...y con esos uniformes. No hay nada hasta en 3 millas a la redonda...

Dijo el hombre. Eddie suspiró. Solo recordaba haber acariciado a la joven antes de vestirla. Su mente era un nebulosa tras otra antes de eso. No podía recordar nada más. Excepto que su concentración y pensamientos se aclaraban a medida que se alejaba del edificio en ruinas.

-Vengo de esa dirección...no...no puedo recordar que pasó... Solo que estabamos cubiertos de sangre y heridas. Esta joven estaba inconsciente. Nos cambié de ropas y trate su pantorrilla...esta herida.. creo que los antibióticos y analgésicos la mantienen durmiendo..antes de eso...recuerdo..recuerdo estar en un hospital lejos de aca...

Eddie le señaló la dirección de donde provenían. Omitió el hecho de que había estado en un hospital mental. No sabia que había ocurrido después de su traslado a otra institución...sospechaba que había sido al edificio de donde habían huído...

-Pueden dormir en la tienda. Yo tengo una bolsa de dormir... dormiré junto a la fogata.. ummm...me prepararé un sandwich...ustedes coman la sopa..

-Gracias por ayudarnos...soy... mi nombre es Eddie Gusklin...

Dijo Eddie extendiendo la mano.

-Descuida...Miles Upshur...

Ambos estrecharon las manos y luego Eddie movió su preciosa carga adentro de la tienda de campaña. No sabia por que se sentía sobreprotector con aquella joven. Tal vez porque eran sobrevivientes. Aun así le parecía muy bella. Suspiró y salió de la tienda. 

Seria una larga noche...


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon caminaba por un pasillo oscuro. Al menos no había sangre ni restos de órganos humanos en el piso del corredor. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía distinguir su camino a unos metros. Empezaba a hacer frío.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad de caminar y no ver ni una sola puerta , vió una figura a unos metros. Se detuvo.

La figura camino unos pasos hacia él y Waylon se quedó petrificado de miedo. Era "El Novio".

Waylon empezó a hiperventilarse. Se giró y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. No había puertas, ni ventanas en el oscuro pasillo. Cómo escaparía de él?.

Podía escuchar los pasos detrás de si. Se estaba acercando. Waylon se aterró y resbaló en nada a causa del miedo.

Se giró y apoyó en sus codos. "El novio" se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Waylon pudo ver que estaba como en escala de grises. Sus ropas no estaban sucias y no había sangre en ellas. Tampoco habían cicatrices en su rostro.

Waylon empezó a temblar más que nunca. Un frío que calaba en sus huesos y le hacía respirar agitadamente. El mostruo susurró.

-Oh, darling...

Su voz era suave y tenía un tono como de genuina preocupación . Waylon cerró los ojos. Sabía que moriría.

Después de unos largos segundos no pasó nada. Pero pudo sentir el calor regresando a sus extremidades. Estaba cómodo y tibio. Ya no temblaba. Acaso el asesino lo abrazaba?.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No estaba en el pasillo. Parecía estar en una tienda de campaña y en una bolsa de dormir. Un edredón lo cubría. Cuando había escapado?. Era una sueño?.

Trató de mover la cabeza para ver su cuerpo. Estaba de lado, pero lo que antes creyó era una bolsa de dormir, eran...brazos. Los brazos de alguien grande.

Giró la cabeza lentamente. El rostro de "El Novio" estaba a unos centímetros de el suyo. Parecía dormido. Waylon empezó a respirar rápido. Estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.

Sus jadeos y temblores despertaron al asesino que lo abrazaba. Abrió los ojos y Waylon vió como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a confusión y luego a preocupación. El hombre retiró sus brazos lentamente y se alejó hasta la esquina de la tienda.

Waylon estaba confundido. Pudo ver que sus ropas eran distintas y estaban limpias. Las heridas en su rostro empezaban a cicatrizar y el rojo de sus ojos a disminuir. El hombre estaba sentado con su espalda contra la tela de la tienda y abrazaba sus rodillas.

Miraba hacia el suelo cuando le preguntó en una voz baja.

-No quise asustarte...acaso yo...Dios!...acaso yo..te violé?...

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron de par en par. Parecía como si el monstruo hubiese cambiado.. acaso era el mismo hombre antes de la máquina?. Waylon solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras se sentaba y apretaba entre sus dedos el edredón.

El joven lo observaba. Cayó en cuenta de algunas cosas. Había escapado del edificio. Estaba en una tienda de campaña. Ambos estaba limpios. El asesino había intentado mantenerlo caliente y no parecía interesado en lastimarlo.

-No puedo..recordar nada después de mi traslado a esa institución. Solo recuerdo haberte colocado en una mesa y tratar tu pierna. Después de eso...nos saque de ese lugar justo después de una explosión que inicio un incendio en una parte del edificio. 

Waylon estaba asombrado.

-Es obvio que te hice daño de alguna forma por tu reacción hacia mí...te lastimé la pierna?..

Waylon negó con la cabeza. Eddie asintió. Se acostó en esa misma esquina y susurro.

-Cual es tu nombre?

Waylon lo miraba. En su mente lo que le decía tenía lógica pero su cuerpo esta atascado en el reflejo de pelear o huir.. más bien huir.. tragó gordo y se acostó también. Sin quitarle la vista a su "Compañero de tienda".

-Waylon..

-Un gusto Waylon. Mi nombre es Eddie Gusklin. 

Eddie sonrió forzosadamente. Cerró los ojos y dijo en voz muy baja.

-Buenas noches... Waylon...

-Ummm. Eddie?..

-?mmmm

-Tengo hambre...


	4. Chapter 4

El fuego calentaba lentamente la sopa que aun quedaba. Waylon y Eddie estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Eddie le ofreció un poco de pan y el joven le dió las gracias.

Al salir de la tienda habían notado la bolsa de dormir vacía junto al fuego. No sabían donde había ido Miles. Eddie supuso que a explorar las ruinas del asilo mental. No sabían cuando se había ido. Solo esperaban que estuviese bien.

Waylon terminó la comida y suspiró. Ahora se sentía algo somnoliento. Eddie entró a la tienda y salió con un blíster de pastillas. Se las ofreció a Waylon. Eran antibióticos.

-Gracias...

Sonrió tristemente el joven. Tenía preguntas que hacerle. Éste nuevo Eddie no se parecía al monstruo que lo había cazado por los pasillos oscuros, llenos de sangre y escombros. Pero tampoco parecía necesitar medicación como cualquier paciente. La curiosidad le ganó.

-Eddie... puedo preguntarte algo?...

El hombre asintió. Tal vez le preguntaría como fué a parar en ese lugar ?...le diría la verdad?..si lo hacía, podía aterrar aún más a Waylon...Se mordió los labios. No quería mentir.

-Quién eras antes de la máquina?... cómo llegaste a ser ingresado a un hospital mental?..

Eddie suspiró. Era lo que más temía.. huiría corriendo el joven una vez que le contáse la verdad?...

-Cuando era poco más que un adolescente... trás sufrir abusos...verbales y sexuales por parte de mi padre y tío a sabiendas de mi madre...yo...yo no sabía entonces que padecía de esquizofrenia..

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos. No podía ver a Waylon a los ojos.

-Maté y descuartizé los cuerpos de dos mujeres... fuí institucionalizado y estoy en tratamiento desde entónces ... se me notificó que en dos semanas sería dado de alta con la promesa de mantener mi tratamiento...pero fuí trasladado a otro lugar antes de mi liberación...

Eddie levantó la vista y vio que Waylon estaba anonadado. Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. 

-Y tú?..  
-No me recuerdas?...  
-No...

Waylon se . mordió los labios fuertemente. La culpa le carcomía por dentro. Era inocente...le había suplicado ayuda y Waylon no había hecho nada..peor aún... había iniciado su sufrimiento al ingresar los códigos en la máquina... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Eddie estaba muy incómodo al ver la reacción del joven. Tanto lo había lastimado?..se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas frente a el. Una de sus manos se posó en el hombro del muchacho y apretó levemente. 

El joven apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eddie. Una de sus manos tomo de la camisa al hombre y la estrujó entre sus dedos. Eddie sintió que su hombro se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas de Waylon.

Su otra mano se hundió en los cabellos de la base del craneo del joven. Escucharon el crujir de las hojas. Alguien caminaba hacia ellos.

Eddie miro hacia la figura. Waylon se separó y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Se giró para ver a Miles regresando al campamento.

-Oh...hey!..que hacen despiertos?..

Eddie se irguió imponente. Su expresión dura. Miles se detuvo.

-Quien eres en realidad?...

Miles suspiró. Y se sentó junto al fuego. Se quitó la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo. Eddie se sentó al lado de Waylon.

-Ok...soy periodista... recibí un correo electrónico con un video perturbador de éste lugar. Tomé mis cosas y viajé lo más rápido que pude. He hecho incursiones esporádicas a los alrededores del edificio. Filmando lo que puedo... Después que ustedes se durmieron ... regresé..pero una parte del lugar está en llamas.. no quise entrar hasta que sea de día.. espero que el sujeto que me envió los videos esté vivo... Lo que está en pie del edificio está cubierto de sangre y tripas...

Dijo Miles mirando hacia el suelo.

-Estoy bien...

Tanto Eddie como Miles voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Waylon.

-Fuí yo... yo te envié el video...  
-Tu eres el soplón?...sin ofender, pero como lograste escapar de ahí?... y tú?...

Miles miro a Eddie con desconfianza.

-Tú apareces en el video...pero aparentemente perdiste la memoria...  
-amm...si ...yo...no puedo recordar nada posterior a mi ingreso en ese lugar...

Miles miró con sospecha a Waylon y le levantó ambas cejas. Waylon solo se encogió de hombros.

-El me curó la pierna y me sacó de ahí... Aún no cuento mis estrellas..pero al menos estoy vivo...ese lugar te puede volver loco..

Waylon cerró los ojos y rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos. Eddie lo miro con compasión. Se giró hacia Miles.

-Tienes un vehículo?..  
-Sí... a dos millas hacia allá..oculto...pero aún no he terminado de recabar informacion...tengo muchas preguntas...  
-Si nos puedes hospedar un par de días... tendrás todas las respuestas...pero ahora Waylon debe descansar...y yo también...

Se levantó y ayudó a Waylon a levantarse por los hombros. El joven se dejó llevar.

Minutos después estaban en la tienda acostados. Compartían el edredón, pero Waylon aún temblaba un poco. Eddie puso una mano en su hombro. Pidiendo permiso.  
-Si quieres puedo...  
-Ok...

Susurró Waylon antes de sentir como el calor volvía a sus extremidades. Eddie lo abrazaba por detrás. Estaban de lado. El joven sintió que se relajaba nuevamente.

Regresaría a su departamento y revisaría su cuenta bancaria. Ayudaría a Eddie a encontrar algún familiar que pudiera ayudarlo ahora. Extrañamente no sentía miedo de Eddie. Solo incertidumbre por el mañana. Pensando en eso..se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa y Waylon no tenían hijos, pero si dos hermosos perritos. Que se los llevó ella.

Eddie y Waylon desayunaban en la cocina del departamento de Miles. El periodista trabajaba sin descanso en su laptop en su habitación. Eddie había cocinado huevos , bacon y tostadas. 

-Mmm... Está delicioso..gracias...  
-De nada.  
-Volveré mañana a mi departamento. Qué harás tú?...quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu familia o algún amigo?..  
\- No hay nadie..mi padre murió y mi madre vendió todo y se marchó. Miles me ayudo a investigar un poco. Ella se fue del pais...no quise saber más... que harás ahora que no tienes trabajo?.

Waylon sabia que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, pero le concedió la respuesta antes de insistir más.

\- Afortunadamente aún no habían congelado mis cuentas y pude sacar todo mi dinero del banco, así que tengo mis ahorros y un poco de dinero extra para sobrevivir mientras encuentro un nuevo trabajo....ummm. Eddie?..  
-mmmm...

Ninguno de los dos levantaba la vista de sus respectivos platos. Waylon estaba un poco nervioso alrededor de Eddie. Aun no sabía si era por que aún le temía o por que le empezaba a gustar. 

-Tu podrías quedarte...

El hombre lo interrumpió molesto. Se había puesto de pie. Sus manos en la mesa. Waylon se sorprendió mucho.

-No!... no puedo quedarme contigo...buscare un albergue o iré a servicios sociales...no te preocupes por mí...

Su argumento perdió fuerza al final. Su voz se volvió suave.

-Lo siento... no quise gritarte...ya has pasado por mucho Waylon..te agradezco pero...

Ahora era el turno del joven para interrumpirlo.

-Escuchame tú!...tengo un departamento y los medios para ayudarte por un tiempo...vas a quedarte conmigo y fin de la discusión!... entendido!..

Waylon se levantó de la mesa. Tomó su plato y con el tenedor le robó las tiras del bacon del plato de Eddie y se fue a la sala, dejando al una vez intimidante "Novio" con la boca abierta.

Eddie no se movió...pero empezó a sonreir y sacudió la cabeza...no podía creer lo que había pasado..pero no tentaría su suerte. Quería pasar más tiempo al lado de su "amado".

Waylon se sentó en el sofá y prendió la TV. Empezó a comer con vehemencia. Miles salió de su habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Problemas en el paraíso?...  
-Cierra la boca, Miles...

Contestó el joven con la boca llena de bacon. 

Si Eddie pensaba que le tenía miedo o que se estaba imponiendo...estaba muy equivocado. Waylon no lo dejaría a su suerte. No lo había hecho por la culpa sino por que quería ayudarlo a recuperar su vida. Al menos eso le debía...y..aunque aún no quería aceptarlo...le preocupaba no volverlo a ver..

*

  
-Gracias por todo Miles...  
-No hay problema...cuidense chicos... vendré el viernes para tomarnos unas cervezas..

Eddie sonrió y le estrechó la mano mientras Waylon le dió un puñetazo suave en el hombro al periodista.

  
*

  
Waylon se acababa de duchar. Se estaba colocando unos boxers y una camisola muy vieja que le gustaba usar para dormir. Tenía hambre. Pensaba en que estaría preparando Eddie para la cena. El hombre había resultado muy talentoso en la cocina. 

Se miró en el espejo y notó las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. No había podido dormir bien los últimos dos días. Eddie apenas alcanzaba en su sofá y se movía durante la noche. El sofá era tan incómodoodo y viejo que se podían escuchar los resortes y esos sonidos lo despertaban a mitad de la noche. Durante las mañanas el hombre no se quejaba, pero masajeaba constantemente su espalda baja. 

Waylon estaba harto.

Salió del baño y se desplomó en el endemoniado sofá para ver un poco las noticias. 

El escándalo aún no había explotado en los medios, pero gracias a Miles, Waylon sabía que el gobierno había expropiado propiedades y congelado cuentas a la Corporación Murkoff, así como iniciado investigaciones para procesar criminalmente a todos los ejecutivos y médicos involucrados en el proyecto Massive Mountain Asylum.

Miles le había dicho además que se le compensaría monetariamente a todos los pacientes y víctimas sobrevivientes de ese trágico día. Y como Waylon había sido clave para la denuncia, se le compensaría al igual que a las víctimas y sus familias. Pero eso no pasaría hasta dentro de unos meses.

Así que Waylon había encontrado un trabajo desde casa llevando el sistema de una pequeña empresa local. Ganaba lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente, aunque no podía darse lujos ni ahorrar mucho. A pesar de todo, su vida nunca había sido tan normal. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Lisa y los perros se había sentido tan en casa..como cambiaba el tiempo las cosas..

-La cena ya está...

Waylon levantó la vista de la pantalla del televisor para ver a un Eddie con la boca abierta y un rubor que le subía desde el cuello hasta las orejas. 

-Qué... qué te pasa?...te sientes bien?..

Waylon se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia él. Eddie reaccionó al ver como se acercaba el objeto de su deseo.

Se retiró a la cocina y se apoyo en el pantry. Suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en como los respingados y pequeños senos de Waylon lo tentaban bajo la vieja y traslúcida tela. Tomó un vaso con agua y suspiró nuevamente.

Waylon no sabía que le pasaba a Eddie. Sería una gripe?. Si era así, no podía dejar que siguiera durmiendo en el sofá. Su cama era una cama king. Podían alcanzar en ella cómodamente. Suspiró y fue hacia la cocina.

Eddie terminaba de colocar las bebidas en la mesa.

-Wow..se ve delicioso..  
-Gracias..

Comieron en silencio después de eso. Como la noche anterior tomaron turnos al lavarse los dientes y Eddie tomó una ducha después. Al joven le pareció extraño que se duchara otra vez, si lo había hecho antes de preparar la cena. Definitivamente debía estar enfermandose. 

Sintió remordimiento. Lo esperó en el sofá después de preparar un edredón más grande y poner una almohada extra en la cama. Tomó la manta del sofá y la llevó a la cama también. Guardó la pobre almohada aplanada que Eddie había estado usando y decidió descartarla por la mañana.

Eddie salió en pantalón de pijama del baño. Secándose el cabello aún, no notó a Waylon en el sofá hasta que estuvo enfrente de él. Se sorprendió. Waylon sonrió y se levantó. Estaban muy cerca.

-No tienes que dormir en éste incómodo sofá de mierda. La cama es bastante grande. Tu espalda está sufriendo y te vez muy rojo...creo que te va a dar algo.. no seas terco y ven...

Eddie estaba gritando internamente por lo dulce de la expresión de Waylon al pedir que durmiesen juntos. No podía resistirse.. Asintió.

Caminaron juntos a la habitación. Al acostarse estaban frente a frente sobre sus costados.

-Buenas noches..

Waylon se durmió casi de inmediato. Eddie lo observó por varios minutos. Susurró a la noche.

-Duerme bien... cariño..


	6. Chapter 6

Waylon despertó lentamente. Algunos rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas y le molestaban. Abrió los ojos muy despacio sin moverse.

Eddie estaba despierto. No se había dado cuenta de que Waylon lo miraba. Su mirada estaba fija en el pecho del joven. 

El muchacho no tenía que ver para saber qué lo tenía tan rojo. La tira de la camisola había caído por su hombro y la tela vieja ,suave y floja como le quedaba dejaba al descubierto uno de sus pezones...siempre pasaba.

La diferencia ahora era que el dia anterior había usado una camiseta vieja de rock que le cubría bien. Y hoy Eddie estaba en su cama...

Su respiración no cambio. Eddie aún no lo miraba a la cara. El joven tomó un salto de fé.. lentamente con sus dedos bajo el resto de la tela para descubrir por completo el pequeño seno.

Eddie salió de su estupor al ver el movimiento del brazo del joven. Lo miró a los ojos. Waylon estaba ruborizado, pero en su rostro solo se reflejaba deseo. El hombre volvió a mirar el delicado busto. 

Sus grandes dedos temblorosos se elevaron para rozar apenas la aureola del ahora erecto pezón. Recorrió la circunferencia con su pulgar. Un suspiro jadeante salió de los labios de Waylon. Eddie miró su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Eso le dió valor. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del joven y con su peso lo giró para que este estuviera de espaldas sobre el colchón. La erección de Eddie era evidente contra la pierna del muchacho.

Se miraron por unos segundos y Waylon bajó con su mano la otra tira, bajando la tela y descubriendo totalmente su pecho ante Eddie. Este último jadeó un poco y descendió sobre los suculentos capullos.

Tomó uno en su boca y empezó a succionar. Las manos de Waylon encontraron los lados de su cabeza. Sosteniendola suavemente para evitar que escapara... que dejara de infringir esa dulce tortura.

Waylon gemía con cada succión y cada vez que la lengua de Eddie pasaba por el borde de sus senos. Haciéndole un poco de cosquillas al acariciar sus costillas.

El joven no había tenido relaciones desde la separación con Lisa un año atrás. Ni siquiera le había dejado uno de los dos cachorros para aliviar el vacío..la soledad de esas cuatro paredes..Waylon se había mudado a un departamento más pequeño y humilde.

Volvió al presente cuando Eddie cambio de seno para morder suavemente la delicada piel. 

-Ahhh!...Mmmm...

Sus caderas se movieron sin permiso buscando roce con el cuerpo del hombre encima de él. Eddie se detuvo al roce de su erección con la pierna del joven. 

Sus ojos se abrieron en súplica. Waylon asintió y con un movimiento de sus brazos se libero de la camisola. Eddie se levantó un poco para admirar la visión frente a sus ojos. Waylon tomó el borde de sus boxers y empezó a bajarlos. Eddie le concedió el espacio. Cundo Waylon se los quitó, como el borde de los pantalones de pijama del hombre y los bajó lo suficiente como para liberar la impresionante erección.

El pobre hombre cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de Waylon explorar su sexo. Luego las manos del joven se posaron en las caderas de Eddie y halo de él hacia abajo para acercar sus cuerpos.

En un movimiento hábil con los pulgares de sus pies retiró el pantalón de Eddie y luego abrió sus piernas.

Aún no se habían besado y ya estaban completamente desnudos en la cama. Eddie enmendaría eso. Capturó los labios del rubio en un fogoso beso. Invadió a la fuerza con su lengua la boca del joven.

Waylon no podía seguirle el ritmo. Cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que alguien había tocado el musculoso cuerpo que ahora tenía encima suyo?. Probablemente estaba tan o más desesperado que él. El joven jadeaba en el beso. No quería esperar más.. tendrían tiempo de explorarse después... Después.. ahora quería sentirlo dentro...

Mientras el peso de Eddie lo atrapaba contra la cama, el joven metió como pudo su mano entre la escasa distancia de sus cuerpos en movimiento y logro guiar la punta del miembro erecto hacia su húmeda entrada.

Eddie no pensaba...solo sentía.. sólo actuaba...solo deseaba.. sintió la punta de su miemvro penetrar el cálido y húmedo sexo y gimió de placer.

-Mmnnnggg...Way...Waylon....

El joven rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Eddie para darle más acceso y presionarlo con sus pies para ser penetrado más y más rápido. Ambos jadeban.

Eddie movió la cabeza para jadear en el cuello del joven. Waylon mordió suavemente el hombro musculoso para acallar un poco sus gemidos ante cada penetración. Era delicioso.. e increíble la sensación..el asalto a sus sentidos.. Waylon podía sentir como el grueso miembro rozaba las paredes de su sexo exitando cada nervio.

Las manos del hombre encontraron los homoplatos del joven y lo acercaron aún más a su cuerpo. Cuando Eddie aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas Waylon gritó.

Terminaba por primera vez con una potencia que nunca experimentó en un orgasmo antes.

-Ahhh!

Eddie se sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego empezó a penetrar el cálido nido con más desesperacion, buscando su propio placer. Rotaba sus caderas para darle más placer a su amante y alternaba entre rápidas y cortas intrusiones. En un momento terminó derramando dentro su semilla en la última de sus embestidas. Fue más fuerte y más profunda que las otras e hizo que Waylon gimiera ...lo llevo a un segundo orgasmo.

Eddie estaba extasiado al ver como inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y exponía su delicado cuello. Sus senos erectos y firmes lo tentaban.

Lo soltó y sintió como su miembro salia del salido sexo dejando una caminó de semen. Capturó uno de los senos en su boca y empezó a succionar con fuerza y a morder suavemente alternando entre uno y otro. Dos de sus dedos penetraron a Waylon nuevamente buscando el sedoso botón y masajeando en círculos.

Waylon se aferró del cabello de Eddie y lo haló. Éste gruñó bajito a causa del placer. Waylon jadeaba incontrolable hasta que se arqueó por completo y terminó llenado los dedos de Eddie con la prueba de su clímax.

Cayó desplomado al colchón, pero Eddie aún no terminaba con él. Su pene estaba nuevamente erecto. Lo penetró suavemente y empezó a hacerle el amor despacio mientras dejaba besos disperso en las comisuras de los labios del joven y en sus mejillas.

Waylon abrió los ojos. Lo mirada con ojos entreabiertos, mientras Eddie lo penetraba una vez y otra vez. Se sentía deliciosamente agotado...usado...pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo...amado.

Eddie lo miraba tambien. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y con una expresión que parecía de dolor terminó llenando las paredes de su vientre nuevamente. Waylon lo beso entónces.

Era un beso lánguido. Cuando terminó se abrazaron y se volvieron a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Varios meses después._**

  
Waylon despertó lentamente. Sentía como si su espalda baja estuviera en el aire. Una sensación de placer se extendía en todo su cuerpo. No sabía si era parte del sueño que tuvo, pero no quería que cesara.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio. La lengua de Eddie invadía su interior cálido. Sus manos sostenían por los muslos a Waylon, quien gemía sin control. Su espalda baja no tocaba la cama. La sensación era muy fuerte. Era demasiado. Cuanto tiempo había estado haciendo eso Eddie?..

-Mmmmnnn..ahhh!

Su mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos . Perdió el sentido del oido y cerró los ojos fuertemente a un orgasmo cegador.

Eddie sonrió y besó su ombligo antes de levantarse. Se excusó para preparar el desayuno.

  
*

  
El joven tomaba un trago de su cerveza fría. Habían acordado de verse en ese bar para ponerse al día con sus vidas en persona. Se habían vuelto algo como amigos.

Alguien se sentó a su lado en la barra.

-hey!.. Way Way.. que onda?

Waylon inclinó su cerveza he hizo señas al bartender.

-Miles...

Mientras el bartender le servía una cerveza a Miles, Waylon preguntó.

-Cómo te vá con el caso?  
-Ahhh.. bien fría.. como me gustaaa... mmm bien..Otros periódicos me ofrecieron mejores puestos y salarios , después de la serie de publicaciones..viejo...te digo que ésto es material de para un libro...  
-Cuándo quieras jaja...  
-Oh... te tomaré la palabra ehh...  
-Como te vá con...los gemelos ...aquellos que entrevistaste.. Aún son trío?  
-Nah... tú sabes... cómo podría decirle que no a una orgía de vez en cuando...pero se acabo hace un tiempo... fué divertido mientras duró.. yo...  
-Ohhh... hay alguien más..  
-Jeje sé que vas a pensar que soy un puto por que...es otra de las víctimas que entrevisté...pero Dios!... tendrías que ver al sujeto..es enorme y que cuerpo..parece un papa bear...mmmm..  
-Eres un puto...  
-Callate!... él... él es...diferente..

Waylon vió a Miles Upshur sonrojarse por primera vez desde que lo conocía...

  
*

  
Waylon se estaba duchando. Pensaba en lo bién que estaba Eddie. Aún tenía pesadillas, pero eran muy espaciadas y escasas. Su humor había mejorado mucho desde que visitaba un siquiatra y había retomado sus medicamentos.

Parecía que había retomado el control de su vida.

El joven sonrió recordando la alegría con la que Eddie le había comentado sobre su cacería de lugares para poner su pequeño negocio de sastrería. Solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que encontrara algo ideal.

Terminaba de enjuagar su cabello cuando sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura. Rió bajito.

-Hola...Señor Gusklin...

Un beso en su nuca fue la única respuesta a su pregunta. Las manos de Eddie recorrían su torso masajeando sus caderas y recorriendo sus costillas mientras unos labios juguetones mordían y succionaban la piel de su cuello. Waylon inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso.

Eddie movió sus cuerpos de modo que Waylon estaba contra la pared de la ducha. El joven apoyó las palmas de sus manos en los azulejos de la pared mientras lo aprisionaba el peso de su amante.

Con una mano Eddie tomó uno de sus senos y con la otra guió su pene al ya muy húmedo sexo de Waylon. Lo penetró en un solo movimiento provocando que brotarsen de la boca del joven los más exitantes sonidos.

Waylon gemía y jadeaba. Su mejilla se apoyaba en el frio azulejo. Manos grandes tomaron sus senos y los apretaron al tiempo que era penetrado rápidamente una y otra y otra vez.

-Oh...cariño...  
-Eddie...

Susurró Waylon mientras Eddie aceleraba la velocidad. Después de unos momentos una de las manos del hombre tomó su rostro para besarlo, mientras lo penetraba cada vez más profundamente. Las embestidas eran intensas, pero profundas.

Sus lenguas se enlazaban en una danza de dominación y deseo. Waylon empezó a gemir aún más cuándo Eddie bajó la velocidad para penetrárlo en embestidas largas, tratando de llegar más adentro en su cálido vientre.

Las paredes de su sexo empezaron a estremecerse y a apretar el miembro de su amante. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos del joven..era demasiada hiper sensibilidad.. entónces llegó al borde del precipicio del clímax... y cayó...

Al sentir como el sexo de su querido Waylon lo apretaba, Eddie terminó vaciando su semilla en el sedoso núcleo del jóven. Jadeaba fuertemente y sin pensar... dijo lo que su corazón desea decir hacía algún tiempo al joven rubio...

-Te amo, cariño.

Eddie abrió los ojos de par en par... asustaría a Waylon ahora que las palabras habían dejado sus labios?...empezaba a ponerse nervioso..

Waylon percibió el cambio de atmósfera. Una calidez había envuelto su pecho al oir esas palabras, pero ahora Eddie se había congelado.. se giró para verlo.

Sus cuerpos se desconectaron. Waylon cerró el grifo de la ducha. Miro a Eddie a los ojos y tomo en sus manos las mejillas del hombre.

-yo también te amo...

Eddie sonrió como el sol. Bajó la cabeza y rió bajito de nervios..

-Dios... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...nunca conocí a nadie como tú...

Dejó de hablar de repente para atacar la bica de Waylon a besos. La espalda del joven choco con la pared. El beso era desenfrenado...desesperado...

  
*

  
Estaban en la cama. Waylon boca abajo y Eddie sobre él con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del joven.

-Encontré un buen local para mi sastrería...

-mmm... tendremos que buscar un departamento cercano...

Dijo el joven distraído.

-El segundo piso es un loft de ambiente abierto.. te encantará.. es un edificio de ladrillos... fue renovado.. la tienda estará en la planta baja y el segundo piso será todo nuestro...

Waylon empezó a levantarse. Eddie se separó apoyándose en sus rodillas. Se preguntaba si había sido muy atrevido al pensar que Waylon se mudaría con él.

Waylon se sentó frente a él.

-Quieres...hacer esto?... vivir...conmigo?..

Eddie sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh cariño...crees que te dejaría escapar?...

Apoyó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del joven para atraparlo contra la cama y le susurró rozándo los labios entreabiertos de Waylon con los suyos.

-Eres todo mio..cariño...

FIN


End file.
